Suspicions
by HesMyBelAmi
Summary: A songfic based on Tim McGraws 'Suspicions'. Bella and Jacob are at a bar. When Jacob sees Bella talking to a guy friend, he performs a song that sparks a fire in both of them. One-shot.


_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_The song 'Suspicions' is a country song originally sung/written by Tim McGraw._

Rated M for Sexual Situations and Language.

Bella/Jacob One Shot.

This story kinda takes a bit to take off. The scene isn't long in actuality, but typing it seemed to drraaaggg. Hopefully the end product will be worth it. ;)

Suspicions

Jacob stared into the mirror wondering what the _hell_ he'd gotten himself into. He sighed as he buttoned the last few buttons on the form fitting black shirt Bella handed him. When she suggested they go out to a bar, have a few drinks, he didn't think she meant karaoke. But she was persistent, so he reluctantly agreed. _What's a few drinks, anyways? _He walked ever so slowly down the hall into the living to wait for Bella to come out from dressing. What could she possibly be doing to take so long? He didn't have time, although, to answer his own question. She came out the room, looking sinful but… unsure? His eyes traveled up from her cowgirl boots, to those little blue jean shorts, to that snug fitting red button up shirt. Her hair was flowing long, wild and sexy.  
><em>Did I do that to her hair? <em>Jake tried to recall the past couple of hours Bella and he shared. Images of passion, her full head of hair whipping around in pleasure, her hands grasping the sheets below her…  
>As he met her face, he smirked. She too was checking him out from head to toe… back up to his face.<p>

"You ready to head out?" Jake asked, looking at her once more.  
>Bella nodded and grabbed her keys, tossing them to Jacob.<p>

Conversation flowed easily in the cab of Jacob's truck.  
>"Are you sure you aren't going to sing, Jake? I'm sure you're not completely awful at singing."<br>"Yes Bella, I already told you. I'm not the type to sing in crowds… or anywhere else for that matter."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She hoped he'd let loose soon, or he'd be a total buzz kill.

The bar was pretty homey, when people weren't singing; the jukebox was on, playing a variety of music. There were a few couples dancing, some drinking and some well on their way to being wasted.  
>"I'll be right back Bella. I forgot something in the truck."<p>

What Jacob didn't expect to find when he came back in was Bella singing a tune he couldn't make out? But her body language he could. She had the microphone in one hand, while the other slowly crept from her bare thigh, up to her stomach, finally burying her fingers into her hair. She walked, or more like glided—as Jacob noticed, across the stage, dropping down to a crouch with her ass sticking out, whipping her hair around and around. He stood there with his jaw dropped, eyes glazed over his girlfriend shaking her body the only way he's seen it in bed.  
><em>What the hell? Why is she dancing like that? There are dirty, old pervs here checking her out! Does she NOT see that?<em>

Bella finished the song, tossing her head back with a moan as she had the whole bar clapping and shouting at her sexy performance. When she stepped down from the stage, she was crowded with people gushing at her voice (and probably more than that, Jacob thought). She tried making her way to Jacob, but was stopped by no other than Mike pulling her into a big hug.  
>"Bella! Wow. That was uh—that was good. Great, even. You move.. so good. I mean, your voice is pretty amazing." He stuttered through the whole sentence, his face flushing.<br>"Aww thanks Mike. It really wasn't anything, I just like singing and dancing. Let loose, you know?" She tried to hurry and get back to Jacob, but he continued talking. "Do you come here a lot? I mean… I've been here a few times, but Jess doesn't really like it. I think she believes its low class or something."  
>"I've been here a few times with my boyfriend. You remember Jacob Black, right? He's somewhere here." <p>

Meanwhile Jacob stood on the opposite side of the bar, watching Bella talk animatedly with Mike. 

_Ugh, Mike. _He saw her hug Mike tight and continues talking, face becoming flushed. Jealousy coursed through his body as he watched them interact. He didn't really know what they were saying, but that didn't matter. Mike was touching Bella… and Bella was smiling at him. He finished the last of his beer and made his way to the stage….

"So you're dating Black, eh? I didn't really think ya'll would go out. Ain't he about three years younger than you?" Mike said looking at Bella with a curious, but hateful, glance.  
>"No, he's only a year younger. I don't mind, really. I wonder where he is, though. I think he'd be surprised to see you here." Bella looked around but couldn't seem to find him. The lights then dimmed at a few scattered applause broke out with some whoops of encouragement. A low sultry song started to play and there was even more whistles and claps.<br>"Hey," Mike said looking at Bella, then to the stage again, "Aint that Black, there?"  
>Bella's eyes shot forward to the stage, and to her surprise it was Jacob. <em>He was gonna sing?<br>_

"Hey everyone, I'm Jake and this song is definitely part of my mood." He glanced around the floor, searching for Bella. When their eyes locked, he sang out the first line, keeping that eye contact.

"I'm so glad that I met you baby. I'm so proud when we walk in the room…"

His voice was strong and most definitely the sexiest thing Bella had ever heard. Her heart started beating slightly faster as he continued.

"I know it's crazy to worry like I do. I get this feelin' that I'm losing you…I get these suspicions even though I know that you love me baby and I really shouldn't feel this way. Ooh Suspicions…  
>I can't help it you're just so good lookin'. I'm afraid somebody's gonna steal you away from me.."<p>

The music continued. Bella was mesmerized by Jacob. His voice, his sexy movements, the way he licked his lips in between the lyrics… the way he _looked _at her. Her heart wasn't just barely picking up speed… It was trying to beat out of her chest!

"When I go out to a party with you, you always turn every head in the room. I just know what's on every man's mind. I try to fight it, but it gets me sometimes… I get these suspicions even though I know that you love me baby and I really shouldn't feel this way. Ooh Suspicions…  
>I can't help it you're just so good lookin'. I'm afraid somebody's gonna steal you away from me.."<p>

He walked to the front of the stage now, looking directly towards Bella as he sang the next verse.

"When I'm with you I feel so satisfied, the way you touch me when you lay by my side…  
>That look in your eyes when we make love… makes me hate myself for what I'm thinkin' of. I get these suspicions even though I know that you love me baby and I really shouldn't feel this way.<br>Ooh Suspicions… I can't help it you're just so good lookin'. I'm afraid somebody's gonna steal you away from me.."

Bella felt her body grow hot, hearing Jacob sing these words, directed to her, made her insides quiver. She tried to discreetly rub her legs together to relieve _some_ tension she held. He walked back to the middle of the stage as he belted out the last part of the song.

"Ooh suspicions. Even though I know that you love me baby, and I really shouldn't feel this way.  
>Ooh suspicions… I can't help it you're just so good lookin' I'm afraid somebody's gonna steal you away from me. Suspicions… Oh baby Oh darlin'… Cause I love her, cause I love her. I love her and she loves me, yeah. Ain't nobody gonna take my girl from me…"<p>

He finshed the song with a short breath and bowed, leaving all the women going crazy. Bella grabbed his hand and pulled him to her mouth, nipping and licking, kissing and tugging his sweet lips.  
>"Where the <em>fuck<em> did that come from, Jake?" she asked breathless.  
>"I couldn't stand seeing all those guys look at you singing… moving that body of yours… It felt… fitting at the time."<p>

Their lips met again, with more passion, but decided to stop when Bella wrapped one leg around his waist.  
>"Let's get the fuck out of here." She pulled on his arm, leaving a still gawking Mike, whose eyes were still following them out the door. <p>

"Come on babe, you're killing me… Let's just… get.. home… _ohh god—yeah_ let's get home first."  
>Jacob gritted through clenched teeth. Usually it didn't take long to get home, but Bella was making it extremely difficult to resist. She started with wrapping her leg around him in the bar, to rubbing the crotch of his jeans, making his dick swell with anticipation, to actually <em>sucking<em> his cock.  
>"<em>God Bella…<em> I'm gonna cum… _oh fuck… cum.._ so hard…" He took a hand off the wheel and grabber her head, slightly thrusting into her mouth, shooting his hot cum down her throat. Bella sat up and wiped any excess spit or cum from her mouth.  
>"That better not be all I get, Jake. I plan on being thoroughly fucked tonight." She said with a mischievous grin.<p>

They finally got themselves into the house, Bella pushing Jacob into the wall.  
>"Sit on the couch Jake. I wanna ride you…"<br>Jake ripped off his shirt and tugged off his jeans and boxers in a fluid movement, finally sitting down on the couch with his legs spread out. He watched as Bella ripped off her own shirt, leaving her black lace bra on and tugged off her shorts.

"No panties, Bella? _God… You're trying to kill me." _Jake groaned. She straddled his waist and rubbed her slick pussy against his dick. He separated her folds so his cock could slide in between, with his head hitting her puffy clit.

"God Jacob, yess… As much as this feels amazing, I need you now." Bella lifted herself off of him and grabbed a hold on his dick, pumping it a few times. She lined him up with her wetness and sank ground quickly with a satisfied grunt, their skin making a _SLAP! _as they connected.  
>"Fuck Bells, little warning next time, yeah?"<br>"Alright, now." She panted out, dropping herself back onto his dick.  
>"<em>Jeeze, Bella.. <em>You're driving me fucking crazy."  
>Bella moaned in quick pants, leaning back, putting her hands on his knees, giving Jacob a clear view of himself sliding into Bella's tight heat.<br>"Fuck Bella you look so good riding me…"  
>"Oh God Jake. More please, fuck me, fuck me, <em>fuck me!" <em>  
>Jake thrusted faster against her, drawing his hand up onto her clit, making her moans louder and longer. He circled it slowly at first, gathering their combined juices, then started to pull it with his fingers occasionally. Bella bucked against him harder, wanting more of him, wanting to feel more pleasure.<br>"Put your fingers in me, Jake. Put them in with your cock."  
>Jacob was stunned. They hadn't done <em>this<em> before, but _God_ she looked good. He took out his dick, putting two fingers in her instead, making them nice and wet. She was now writhing on him, trying to get his cock back in her.  
>"Come <em>on <em>Jake, I need you to make me cum."  
>Jake grabbed his dick and aligned his fingers on his dick, pushing them in with his dick at the same time.<br>"_Oohh Goodd... Oh.. oh… Fuuuck me._" She tossed her head back feeling fuller than ever. "Come on Jake. Fuck me now." He grabbed her side with one hand and started to move his cock and fingers into her pussy slowly, building up speed and switching movement. Pushing his dick in, his fingers out, dick out, fingers in, casually rubbing her walls where he knew it made her feel the most pleasure. He watched as her face contorted with pleasure, biting her lip and rolling her hips.  
>"Fuck me, Jacob. Now, give it… to… me…" Her face and chest was flushed, he could feel she was close.<br>"Get off babe, lean over the couch." Bella pouted as she slowly got off him, her hand immediately found her clit and started rubbing. "God Jake… you gonna fuck me good?" She taunted him by leaning over the arm rest on the couch, giving her backside a wiggle, her fingers still playing with her clit. He walked up behind her and slowly started pushing just the head in.  
>"I know you can do better than that, Jake. Or should I get one of those guys at the bar to come show you how?" His eyes narrowed at her. Oh, now she was really asking for it, he thought. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her, making her moan out in ecstasy. Every thrust made her move up on the arm rest to the point where she was leaning on her tippy toes.<br>"Yes, Jake! _Yess! _I knew you'd like that. Fuck me… _Yess…. Just like that. _Don't stop, don't stop, don't you fucking _stop-p-p!" _Her voice wavered at the end, she felt like crying. The pleasure of him taking her hard and fast, the feeling of the rough material on her clit was sending her into oblivion.  
>"Yes Bella, fucking take… this… dick. <em>God, you feel amazing,<em> so fucking good. Yess…." He knew he was getting close. He could feel his cock pulse inside her and knew he had to make her cum right along with him. He had one hand on her shoulder, pulling her harder on his dick, while his other hand frantically rubbed her engorged clit.  
>"<em>Fuuuckk Bella… I'm.. cumming so…. fucking hard!"<br>"Yes, yes! YES! Jake! Oh god, oh god, oh god. I'm cummiiinngg!" _ She threw her head back as her body shook and twitched. She could feel his hot cum filling… and filling… and filling her till it came to a complete stop. He stopped thrusting and pulled out of her, resting his head against her back as they fell forward onto the couch. 

"Jesus, Jake…" she breathed out, "What… the _fuck_… was that?"  
>He laughed a little, still out of breath and shrugged his shoulders. He got up first, helping Bella to her feet. She felt so wet, literally. Sweat covered every inch of her body, as well as her and Jake's juices. Especially Jakes cum, which was now running down her legs. She looked up at him and smiled. "Bath? Please?" He smiled at her and picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. "You have <em>got<em> to sing more often, babe. Cause I expect a repeat performance for the rest of my life… Maybe you should get a cowboy hat too… and some assless chaps."

-FIN-

Authors note:

I don't know why, but I've ALWAYS fantasized about my version of Jacob Black singing that song then doing dirty… dirty things afterwards lol


End file.
